


Снежинки

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Series: Увядание [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Они могли о многом сожалеть, но не о том, что встретили друг друга.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai
Series: Увядание [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132829
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Снежинки

– Слишком снежно даже для Ферелдена, – Солона вздохнула, наморщила нос и сдула с него снежинку.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что мне понадобятся трусы из шерсти горного козла. Напомни, зачем мы лезем в эту дыру? – Зевран поплотнее закутался в плащ.

– Технически мы лезем в гору, а не в дыру.

– Ах да, в дыре мы были буквально на прошлой неделе. И ничего не нашли.

– Наверное, я ищу невозможного, – ветер подхватил надтреснутый голос Солоны и унёс в белоснежное ничто.

– Но это не повод не искать, – Зевран уже пожалел о своих словах, но было поздно.

Он не собирался обижать любимую женщину, не собирался бередить вечно болящую гнойную рану из сожалений, боли, скверны и бессилия. Если есть хоть минимальная вероятность того, что путешествие к чёрту на рога может иметь хоть призрачный шанс приблизить Солону к лекарству от скверны, он полезет в эти чёртовы Морозные горы или спустится в заброшенный тейг, или проплывёт океан. Хотя иногда малодушно хотелось прекратить всё это. Время шло, а они так и не приблизились к ответам.

Зевран так никогда и не привыкнет, что в горах день сменяется ночью как-то внезапно, вдруг, – вот солнце ещё светило, а вот синие сумерки обняли своими холодными руками. Палатку поставили под боком у каменного отрога, словно кость торчащего из массива горной гряды. Он надёжно защищал от ветра, нависая над головами кряжистым капюшоном.

– Спасибо, – прошептала Солона, склонившись на плечо Зеврана.

В костре весело потрескивали дрова, отбрасывая на камень пугливые быстрые тени.

– За что?

– За то, что всё ещё рядом, – Солона прижалась теснее, практически зарылась лицом в плечо. Редкие снежинки опускались на её волосы и, словно крошечная бриллиантовая пыль, переливались и сверкали, превращая первую седину в серебристые нити из бликов и света. Это было красиво, по-настоящему красиво.

Солона не прятала седину, ярко сверкавшую в её густых каштановых волосах. Она носила её так же гордо, как титул Героини Ферелдена, как скверну внутри себя. Она не боялась её, не пыталась закрасить и скрыть, как орлейские или антиванские дамы, принимая как всё, происходившее в её безумной жизни.

– Просто нигде больше я не получу такого потрясающего тура по самым забытым всеми богами местам. Да ещё и бесплатно! И никакая пограничная стража не трогает. Это ли не счастье?

– А ещё «Вороны» в эту задницу гарлока точно не полезут, – усмехнулась Солона.

– И это тоже.

Зевран обнял любимую женщину посильнее, прижал так тесно, словно хотел вплавить в себя, огородить от всего на свете. Если бы только это было возможно.

Редкие снежинки сияли в волосах, чтобы закончить свою короткую жизнь крошечными каплями, исчезнуть, а потом пролиться дождём.

А утром они увидели его. Замок вырастал из снега и горной тверди, держа на своих полуразрушенных каменных стенах небо.


End file.
